starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hudson
Early Life John Hudson was born on April 1st, 2366 to Adam Hudson and Marie Fandale. He was born in Raleigh, to a middle class family. John grew up in a two-story house in a suburban part of Raleigh. His dad and mother working at the Research Triangle. He had average grades throughout Elementary school, and had an extreme love of Dodgeball. Though the love was only second to his first love, hockey... As he hit the age of ten using his own money from chores, and some help from his parents, he was able to buy himself a pair of hockey ice skates and learn how to skate on ice without falling on his ass. A year later, with even more interest, he joined a training program for hockey and of course buying more equipment, got started. Though he was a bit under-average as a foward or defense he seemed to have a great skill at the net and would soon find himself doing more training as a goalie. He had gained a bit of fame for himself in a few games in the net and was in those regards one of the best players on his small leagues team (All of the matches occured in the rink). Entering high school he got more and more interested in the sport, though said school didn't even support a team much to his disdain. At 16 he would join the United States Hockey League and play for a newly formed team in Cary known as the Cary Hellborne. Back in high school he enjoyed minor fame wearing his jersey the day of his games, and of course his yearbook picture. He would graduate high school with a 2.9 GPA and at 18 join the AHL with the Charlotte Checkers, performing above standards as usual. He would also at 17 gain a steady girlfriend till he left for the military. Finishing high school he would take a year break to hone his net-minding skills and start college the year after at age 19 at the University of North Carolina, mostly done as a backup plan. Pre-Military Life He would start his college career on August of 2282, while continuing his career in the AHL. It was two years later when he started gaining an interest in becoming a citizen, as it would pay for college and offer a large amount of other benefits. Against the wills of his lady friend who would then dump him for his actions, he recruited himself in the Mobile Infantry and began his journey. Though, he still had a few doubts and regrets at leaving the team behind. Military Career Hudson went through bootcamp like any normal trooper did and passed through without fail. As he boarded the Yukon, apparently already trouble was brewing. A robot named CHAS had apparently decided to shoot up the MI and his first action was incidently on the ship, hiding behind a long table in the bridge. Later on said robot would end up being head shotted by a Kit Carmack with a pistol. His first mission was down on a factory planet, holding a trench against waves of bugs almost alone. After a few waves a few bugs had even landed in his trench and by the end of the day he was covered in bug blood. At one point he would also drag off another trooper that had been injured and temporarily deaf, after attempting to communicate with her and failing. He decided it would be best to continue away from the action. Later on in that same day back on ship he would end up carrying two female troopers as the ship suffered damage due to CHAS...Again. During his early times on the Yukon he would end up befriending the Kreusz sisters as well as the Sylvestry twins, Nikolai Pacheco, Monique Brophy, Ichitaka Musaki, and Isis Gatess. Then during one mission, a stealth flying bug impaled Hudson and dropped him down on the ground away from the base, Musaki would end up dragging his ass back to the base and later on Hudson would end up with his first nanotube visit. Sometime later after Illaeven Kreusz suffered a bit of stress from seeing a bloodied cockpit, Hudson consoled her for a bit. (My mind gets a bit fuzzy after this.) Anyway, he would rise to the rank of Private First Class until a unit wide rank reset would put him back as a Recruit, he would quickly rise up to Corporal, till yet another rank reset. After the incident with the Yukon, he would join with the rest of the unit onboard the Audie Murphy, becoming a decent yet lax NCO. He was one the few who wouldn't do any training, and during missions would at times attempt to keep the pressure up to keep the enemy from setteling in. At one point he would meet the love of his life, Korsiel Ivanov, onboard a space station while the ship was in port. Months later he would pop THE question and would end up happily married to the now Korsiel Hudson. He would be later promoted to Master Sergeant (after besting Davio in a knife fight) and given control of the Marines, though that didn't last long as he was then promoted to Major. During his time as a Major he was found less on the ground and more on the ship, of course this didn't stop him from joining the 77th in their missions and telling his paperwork to "Go fuck yourself." He would also adopt a Jenna Harrison as his secetary, keeping his things better organized then he EVER could. This part will be about Brisch :3.. As of now he is leading the 112th 'Hudson's Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion. Hudson